Episode 7805 (20th April 2017)
Plot Pierce is shocked to come face-to-face with his mother Martha and is annoyed Vanessa has stuck her nose into his business again although Vanessa questions why Pierce is lying to Rhona. Martha is hopeful that Pierce will give her a chance and Rhona wonders why Pierce lied to her. Pierce walks out of the pub and Martha chases after him. Martha tells her son that she's worried about him every day since Tess died. Martha insists she's glad Pierce has found someone else and explains she thought losing Tess would make him understand what it was like for her after his dad passed away. Diane assures Victoria that she and Adam will get through this like they did when they thought he got Vanessa pregnant. Vanessa explains to Rhona that she though Pierce was having an affair. Ronnie suggests Adam could use a sperm donor. Adam feels awful for Victoria but Ronnie encourages him to work out what he's going to do. Brenda tells Tracy that David and Leyla only wrote the comments because they care. Leyla apologises to Tracy but Tracy still has 5,000 copies of her book to shift. Diane suggests adoption to Victoria and orders her to stop dwelling on what she can't have. Martha reappears in the pub and inquires what Pierce has told Rhona about her. Martha explains she began a relationship with Pierce's dad Tim aged seventeen and his death was very sudden. Rhona is surprised to learn there was only one bad week following Tim's death before Martha got her act together. The chat with Martha leaves Rhona with more questions about Pierce. She returns to Smithy Cottage and asks Pierce why couldn't be honest about not wanting to see his mum. Pierce turns it around on Vanessa and declares she's going or they're leaving. Rhona sticks up for Vanessa, stating Vanessa was only protecting her. Brenda suggests some ideas to shift copies of Tracy's book. Victoria proposes to Adam that they look into adoption as they are both living proof that biology isn't everything. Adam isn't sure and tells Victoria that she's settling as they both know adopting isn't what she wants. Pierce finds Martha at the B&B and warns her to stay away from him and Rhona. Martha questions why Pierce told lies about her to Rhona like he did to Tess. Vile Pierce calls his mother despicable and pathetic before ordering her to go. Martha questions why Vanessa has seen through him but Rhona hasn't. She concedes she shouldn't have come but declares she hopes Rhona finds out the sort of man he is. Chrissie presents ungrateful Lachlan with his welcome home present, the keys to a Porsche. Adam suggests Victoria could find a man who could give her the children she desires. Victoria protests that she didn't marry him only to quit when things got hard and tells him she could change her mind about wanting a baby; Adam worries she'll end up resenting him. Chrissie reminds Lachlan he could move in with her if he wants a change of scene. Lachlan reminds her he managed without her in prison announces he's out of here as soon as he gets himself sorted. Rhona broaches the subject of Martha with Pierce. Pierce insists nowadays he and his sister would be put into care due to the neglect. Pierce realises Rhona believes Martha's version of events over his and suggests Martha lied like she was when she had her pill addiction. Pierce declares love is about trust and she keeps failing. Rhona apologises, but brings up that Martha told her to ask him about a mistake. Pierce states he has no idea what she's talking about and declares he can't marry her, the wedding is off. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Grange - Office and guests lounge *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Last appearance of Brenda Walker until Episode 7923 (31st August 2017). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes